Duty and Destiny
by swordwielder77
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots chronicling the journey of the Hero and the Princess, from the moment Link first took up the Master Sword, to the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and beyond. / A more detailed look at the events of Breath of the Wild, from both Link and Zelda's perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

_This story will essentially be a series of one-shots detailing Link and Zelda's journey before, through, and after Breath of the Wild. This first chapter is short but important, and takes place nearly two years before the calamity._

* * *

 **Chosen One**

* * *

"Tell me again Father, why must I face this test?"

The 15-year old boy spoke quietly, his brow slightly furrowed. His head was bowed, and his eyes were set on the grass beneath his feet, but he listened attentively for his father's words.

"Answer a question for me first, my son." Was gentle reply of the elder knight walking beside him "Why is it that you fear this trial?"

The young one's brow knit tightly at the question, and he was silent for a moment before responding.

"I have heard," he began unsurely, "that the sword does not deal kindly with those who attempt to wield it. And that none of the mighty men of Hyrule in this age have ever succeeded in pulling it but an inch from its appointed resting place." He paused for a moment, before concluding: "If those brave and powerful men were all bested by this challenge, then what shall be my own fate when attempting the same?"

"Perhaps it is not all about physical strength, or practiced courage." Replied his father, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mortal wisdom is short-sighted, who knows what fate may have in store? In any case, you are aspiring to be a royal knight of Hyrule, and as such this simple trial is expected of you. Face it with courage and resolve, my son. What will be, will be."

The boy nodded, swallowing his doubts and fears in the face of what lay ahead. Already his footsteps, and those of his father beside him, were nearing their destination. The dark and dreary paths of the lost forest quickly gave way to a wide clearing, bursting with living and vibrant foliage, and illuminated with the golden light of late afternoon.

Quickly, the boy's footsteps came to a halt, and his breath hitched as he stared at the scene before him. There in the midst of the clearing, resting sheathed in it's stone pedestal, stood the sword of legend. The Blade of Evil's Bane, the Sword that Seals the Darkness, the ancient weapon gifted by the goddess herself. It waited patiently there before him, the lowly squire who would seek to wield it.

 _Goddess, what am I doing here? I'm not worthy of this weapon._

His father's hand patted his shoulder gently, and the boy took a deep breath to steady himself. A few reverent steps brought him to the sword, and he crouched down before it. He knew there was no chance he could lift it, but he resolved to try nevertheless. If this was a trial expected of him, then he would give it his all regardless of the expected outcome. Bowing his head in a moment of silent prayer, he closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around the handle of the ancient blade. Another deep breath, and then he _pulled_.

At that moment the world around him ceased to exist, as the sword became the center of his entire existence. The ancient weapon seemed to come alive as he strained to pull it from its stony sheath. It glowed brightly, and somehow seemed to wrestle with his very soul, testing him and trying his heart in a way nothing else could ever come close to imitating. It was painful, unlike anything he could have imagined, but something inside him would not let him give up. The deepest part of his soul demanded that he press on. He pulled harder, and suddenly felt very, very old. He felt older than his father, older than the kingdom of Hyrule, older than the stone pedestal beneath him, as a thousand memories and a thousand feelings of unknown past lives flashed before his closed eyes. His arms began to tremble, and sweat beads gathered on his forehead. Tears trickled unnoticed down his cheeks, and the faint echo of a woman's voice in his head breathed out the words: "Hero of Hyrule."

In an instant, it was over. Blue eyes snapped open and breath came in heavy gasps as the boy stepped backward, dazed. It took several long moments before his mind started to recover, and he realized with a start that _the sword was in his hand_.

The impossible had happened. He had passed the test, and the sword had chosen him as it's bearer. As the appointed hero for this age.

He swallowed in the face of sudden fear, holding the sacred sword at arms length and staring at it with wide eyes. Shock, pride, and terror all warred within him, as the consequences of what he had just accomplished started to sink in.

 _Goddess above, why me?_

He glanced almost helplessly toward his father, completely unprepared for the weight of the responsibility that had just been laid upon his shoulders. But in the eyes of the elder there was no answer to the worries of the future. The knight wore a proud and knowing smile, as if he had expected this outcome beforehand. Yet, there was a deep pain and sadness hidden beneath his gaze. He knew what would now be expected of his son, and he knew it would be far from easy.

In that moment, as the father's eyes locked with those of his son, the young Link knew that his life had irrevocably changed.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I loved BotW's story, and just wanted to flush it out some more, especially the changing relationship between Link and Zelda, before and after the calamity. I'll be updating this story whenever I can, likely every few days. Until then, thanks_ _for taking the time to read. This isn't my first story, but it's the first one I'm posting here, so feedback and opinions on it are most welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_First focus on Zelda in this story, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 **Frustrated Destiny**

* * *

Zelda took a deep breath, composing herself as she stood outside the door of the King's study. Her official summons here was not likely to be good news.

King Rhoam was a busy man, and though he did care for her, he was constantly consumed with the burdens of his kingdom. Burdens that always seemed to take precedence over his relationship with his only offspring. It was a rare occasion that he summoned her officially like this, and usually it was for matters of state, which Zelda had little taste for.

Willing herself into the image of the dutiful princess, Zelda raised her hand and knocked at the door.

The response came quickly. "Enter."

She opened the door quietly, stepping inside and inclining her head respectfully toward the King. He stood tall and imposing, even with his back to her as he stood near the ornate window of his study, gazing out over the kingdom he ruled.

"You summoned me, Father?"

The King remained silent for a moment, before turning to face her with a sigh. He wore a somber expression as his eyes scanned her youthful face. Then at last he spoke.

"I am sorry that these troubled days should be yours, my daughter. But the time has come, and your unique duty to Hyrule must now be faced head-on."

"Troubled days?" She repeated, confused. "What are you—"

"The Master Sword has chosen a bearer." He declared suddenly, as his eyes locked with hers. "I had hoped that your failure to access the sealing power of your ancestors meant only that there was no evil to be faced in our age. I see now, that hope was futile."

Zelda's heart sank with every word, and frustration welled up inside her. _I've tried, Father! I've listened attentively to every word of advice, I've prayed a thousand prayers, I've done everything asked of me - and yet I feel nothing! Why is it not as simple for me as pulling a sword from a stone?_

The King spoke with unquestiomed authority as he continued: "Our kingdom is now threatened with the return of Calamity Ganon itself. You must devote yourself entirely to training and prayer, so that you will be ready when the time comes. Your scholarly pursuits must now take a back seat to these efforts."

The Princess's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest, but the King's eyes hardened and he held up a firm hand. "I can brook no dissent from you on this matter, Zelda. This is your appointed destiny, and I will not allow you to fail in it."

His words were final, and his command was law. Zelda bowed her head, blinking away her tears. With a wavering voice, she assented to her father's command. "I will do everything I can, Father."

King Rhoam sighed, before continuing on. "The boy who drew forth the sword is young, and little more than the son of a common knight, but he is a prodigy of a swordsman - even without the Blade of Evil's Bane."

 _How wonderful._ Zelda reflected in sad frustration. _I toil and struggle in vain to fulfil my destiny, while some foolish commoner stumbles into his own with ease._ She lifted her eyes to those of her father, hoping that he had finished accosting her with this unpleasant news.

The King was not through however, and the Princess found his next words to be no less upsetting than those he had already said.

"The boy will arrive at the castle tomorrow," he announced. "I will examine him and his skills, and I expect you to be present for all of it." Then his eyes softened, almost imperceptibly, as he warned his daughter: "This is something you cannot run away from, Zelda. Your destiny is now interwoven with his."

There was no argument to be made otherwise, and Zelda had no choice but to resign herself to dealing with some arrogant young commoner and his new toy. _The Master Sword,_ she thought bitterly. That blade was an ancient and legendary weapon, yet this boy had it freely and easily given to him by the gods - who apparently existed solely to torment her.

Swallowing down the helplessness, disgust, and frustration she felt at this turn of events, the Princess managed to speak her acknowledgment quietly and respectfully. "As you wish, Father."

At those words, the aging monarch nodded once toward his daughter, before turning back to the window and silently letting her know he was finished with her. Permission given to leave, the Princess all but fled the room, leaving her father staring somberly out the window behind her.

* * *

Making her way outside, Zelda sought the fresh air to help clear her mind as she struggled to take in what she had just been told. Finding herself alone atop one of the castle's high inner walls, she braced herself against the parapet, trying to compose herself as she gazed out across the distant wilderness of Hyrule.

 _Why must this evil arise in my time? And why does the goddess not grant me access to the power I need to stop it? How can it be so easy for others, but not for me?_

Her hands clenched into fists and her brow furrowed in frustration, as the Princess stood feeling absolutely helpless to achieve what she knew was her destiny.

"What am I doing wrong?" She muttered to no one in particular.

"I have spent my whole life devoted to prayer, I have been advised and trained in these matters for nearly a decade! Yet my power remains dormant, and the gods withhold from me any access to that which is my birthright."

She shook her head, continuing on angrily: "I have struggled for years, and have received nothing! Meanwhile, a simple boy walks up and lifts the Sacred Sword like it is a child's toy!" She slammed her fist down against the stone in a fresh release of anger. "It's not fair!"

She was almost seething now, frustration and helplessness boiling together in her heart as she searched her thoughts in vain for the answers she needed. None of this was fair. Her time to study the ancient relics would now be lessened, as she was forced to endure more of the same repetitive training practices, and pray all the more often to the gods who had all ignored her pleas before. More persistence in the same failed efforts would not change anything, she knew. All of her efforts had been and would be futile. Yet elsewhere, some lowly boy had decided one day to pick up the _Master Sword_ , and he would now be hailed as the Hero of Hyrule! What had he done to be accepted? What made him so special? Where was his tireless effort to be worthy?

The answers to those questions only made the Princess more frustrated. This boy was _nothing_. He had done _nothing_. And yet, the goddess had accepted him before her. That simple fact stung her heart most bitterly.

"What is my mistake? _"_ She prayed despairingly, hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she turned her gaze toward the clouded skies above. "Why do you not accept me?" Her voice trembled. "What... What am I doing wrong?"

Silence reigned in response to her words. She stood there alone atop the wall, with all the vast plains of Hyrule spread out before her. The breeze fluttered gently over the castle ramparts, and the wide world below continued on its course, completely oblivious to her terrible struggle. As the oppressive silence continued on, the Princess of Hyrule could do nothing but bow her head in defeat.

There were no answers for her.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Suggestions, opinions, & constructive criticism are welcome. Next chapter should be out in a few days. _


End file.
